This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
People are known to be associated with a variety of different types of accounts, including email accounts, bank accounts, and payment accounts, to name a few. In connection with opening the accounts, people to be associated with the accounts (broadly, users) may initially need to be identified and verified. For example, when a person opens a banking account with a banking institution, the banking institution typically requires the person to present identification, often in the form of a driver's license or other government issued document, prior to permitting the person to open the account. Such identification process, or “know your customer” (KYC) process, is provided to inhibit the person from fraudulently opening the account, based on, for example, identity theft or otherwise. More broadly, the identification process aids the banking institution in abiding by applicable rules and/or regulations regarding accounts issued thereby (e.g., relating to anti-money laundering, anti-corruption, etc.).
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.